<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Memories Of Our Love by mangoesln</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493138">Memories Of Our Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangoesln/pseuds/mangoesln'>mangoesln</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff and Angst, Hopeless Romantic, Indonesian, Late Night Drives, M/M, bad relationship between parents, because i rarely see indo AU in here, horrible past, idk please just enjoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:54:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangoesln/pseuds/mangoesln</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gulf merupakan seorang hopeless romantic yang selalu diam-diam pergi dari rumahnya setiap jam 3 pagi. Bertemu dengan Mew, seorang pria tampan yang tidak mempercayai cinta. Gulf bertekad untuk mengubah Mew, namun semua itu hanyalah perjuangan yang sia-sia.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Strangers In The Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jalanan di tengah subuh selalu sepi. Hanya ada satu-dua mobil yang lewat setiap 10 menit. Dan Gulf menyukainya. Ia selalu melakukan ini. Diam-diam keluar dari rumah pada saat subuh hanya untuk mencari udara segar di pinggir jalan. Ia suka dengan suasana ini, di saat orang-orang sedang terlelap, kota yang selalu hidup itu akhirnya tertidur, dengan bintang-bintang dan bulan yang selalu menemaninya sejauh apapun ia pergi. Gulf merasa tenang, setelah seharian melihat orang-orang yang bekerja dan berlarian seperti dikejar-kejar oleh hidup ini.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seperti biasa, Gulf mengeluarkan <em>earbuds</em> nya dan mendengarkan lagu jazz sembari berjalan santai. Memperhatikan mobil-mobil yang lewat setiap 10 menit sekali dan bertanya-tanya, ”kira-kira apa yang mereka lakukan di jam ini? Pulang kerja? Pulang liburan? Atau mereka segila aku, hanya menikmati udara segar di subuh ini?” Gulf terkekeh sendiri dan melanjutkan jalannya sembari bersenandung lagu <em>Strangers</em> <em>In The Night</em> oleh Frank Sinatra saat tiba-tiba ada satu mobil, Gulf tahu benar mobil ini. Mobil yang selalu ia impi-impikan, <em>Mini Cooper Cabrio</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mobil berwarna biru laut itu berhenti tepat di sampingnya. Jendela mobil itu terbuka, menampilkan seorang pria, yang Gulf yakin memiliki campuran darah asing. Karena, demi Tuhan pria itu sangat menakjubkan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Permisi.” Sapa pria itu dengan sopan. Gulf pikir pria tersebut hanya akan menanyakan arah, namun pertanyaan selanjutnya membuat Gulf bingung.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Apa yang kau lakukan di pinggir jalan saat subuh seperti ini?” Pria itu terlihat benar-benar penasaran. “Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?” Karena gila saja, siapa yang akan berhenti dan menanyakan kegiatan orang asing di jam 3 pagi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tidak. Aku hanya penasaran. Apa kau tersesat? Aku bisa membantumu pulang. Jika kau mau.” Kalimat tersebut membuat Gulf terkekeh. Pria itu masih setia dengan ekspresi penasarannya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tidak, aku tidak tersesat. Aku hanya,” Gulf terdiam sesaat. Memberitahu orang asing bahwa kau sedang berjalan-jalan di jam 3 pagi bukanlah hal yang baik. Bisa-bisa ia dikira gila.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hanya?” lanjut pria tersebut.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Masa bodoh dengan pemikiran orang asing.”</em> Pikirnya, sebelum ia melanjutkan, “aku hanya sedang mencari udara segar, sembari berjalan-jalan.” Gulf menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Karena demi Tuhan, ini memalukan. Hal selanjutnya yang pria itu lakukan adalah, membuka atap mobilnya. Dan kalimat selanjurnya yang ia lontarkan membuat Gulf tercengang,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“apakah kau mau mencari udara segar denganku?” Setelah melihat reaksi Gulf, pria itu tertawa dengan canggung.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maksudku adalah, aku juga sedang mencari udara segar. Dan sepertinya akan lebih baik jika aku mempunyai seseorang untuk mencari udara segar bersamaku, bukan?” Tanyanya untuk memastikan. Entah setan darimana yang merasuki Gulf, karena tawaran pria itu sangatlah menggiurkan. Mencari udara segar dengan menaiki <em>Mini Cabrio</em> dan seorang pria yang menawan. Gulf sudah memikirkannya, dan dengan resiko-resiko seperti diculik, dijual, diperkosa, atau dibunuh. Karena, kesempatan tidak datang dua kali bukan?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Baiklah.” Gulf tersenyum.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gulf Kanawut.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh iya. Aku lupa mengenalkan diriku, Mew Suppasit.” Mew tersenyum dan menjulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan. Dan tentunya disambut oleh Gulf.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bagi seorang siswa SMA kelas satu, keluar rumah pada saat subuh sudah sangat mengerikan. Apalagi menumpangi mobil orang asing pada saat jam 3 pagi. Tapi sekali lagi, persetan dengan semua resiko itu. Gulf ingin merasakan menaiki mobil impiannya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suasana di mobil itu hening, hanya terdapat dua insan yang sedang menikmati hembusan angin subuh serta diiringi oleh lagu instrumental. Sebelum akhirnya Mew memecah keheningan tersebut.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jadi, Gulf Kanawut. Apa kau tidak takut aku culik?” Mew tertawa, dilanjutkan dengan Gulf.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kau bisa memanggilku Gulf saja. Dan, entahlah mungkin takut, mungkin juga tidak.” Gulf memalingkan wajahnya untuk menikmati udara segar. Mew melihat Gulf sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia bertanya lagi, “Mengapa kau setuju untuk ikut denganku?” Gulf terdiam.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aku juga tidak tahu. Jujur saja, aku telah memikirkan segala resiko yang ada saat kau mengajakku. Namun, sepertinya memiliki teman untuk melakukan late night drive bukanlah ide yang buruk, betul?” Mew hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aku menyukainya.” Gulf tiba-tiba membuka suara.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Apanya?” Mew menengok kearah Gulf dan mendapatinya sedang sangat menikmati suasana ini.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ini, late night drive. Aku rasa kita harus melakukannya lagi lain waktu.” Katanya dengan senyum.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dan entah bagaimana, sepertinya Tuhan sedang mendengar ucapan Gulf, playlist Mew kemudian menampilkan lagu <em>We’ll Meet Again</em> dari Vera Lynn.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“Yeah, i think we should meet again.”</em> Mew memastikan. Gulf tersenyum.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Subuh ini, subuh yang manis dan menenangkan bagi Gulf, subuh ini ia benar-benar melupakan masalahnya dan hanya menikmati karya Tuhan yang ada. Subuh ini, Gulf merasa sangat bahagia untuk yang pertama kalinya dalam beberapa tahun terakhir.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sepertinya kau menyukai lagu jazz ya, phi?” Mew mengangguk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aku juga suka jazz. Lagu itu menenangkan dan membuatku bernostalgia kembali. Dan juga, romantis.” Gulf tersenyum di akhir kalimat. Mew terdiam kaku.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Entah setan dari mana yang merasuki Gulf, ia tiba-tiba bertanya, “siapa cinta pertamamu, phi?” Gulf tidak menyangka bahwa Mew akan menjawab dengan sangat dingin, tidak seperti tadi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aku tidak percaya cinta, Gulf.” Gulf yang merasa sungkan langsung meminta maaf, “maaf phi, sudah lancang.” Dan keadaan menjadi canggung. Mew merasa ia telah membuat keadaan berubah menjadi canggung.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kau sepertinya jauh lebih muda dariku, apa kau seorang siswa?” Tanya Mew untuk mencairkan suasana.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Iya, aku sekarang kelas satu sma, phi.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kalau begitu, berarti kita berbeda 6 tahun.” Tak terasa, waktu cepat berlalu. Mew sepertinya telah membawa Gulf keliling kota. Terbukti, sekarang waktu telah menunjukkan jam setengah enam pagi. Sepanjang perjalanan, Gulf mempelajari banyak hal tentang Mew. Seperti, ia adalah seorang mahasiswa jurusan hukum, dan sekarang berada di tahun keempatnya, ia juga berencana melanjutkan studinya hingga S2. Mew memiliki seorang adik perempuan yang tiga tahun lebih muda dari Gulf, Mew juga menyukai suasana di subuh hari, serta late night drive. Dan mereka berjanji untuk melakukannya lagi suatu hari.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hanya satu yang Gulf bingung dari Mew, <em>mengapa ia tidak mempercayai adanya cinta? </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mew juga belajar banyak tentang Gulf. Gulf merupakan anak yang lucu, ia mempunyai sisi childish nya sendiri yang tanpa sadar membuatnya semakin lucu. Gulf mempunyai kakak perempuan yang lebih tua empat tahun darinya, bintangnya adalah Libra, ia memiliki alergi terhadap udang, Gulf juga sering keluar di jam tiga pagi, saat ia banyak pikiran dan membutuhkan udara segar. Sama seperti Mew.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dan, satu hal yang Mew dapatkan dari sifat Gulf adalah, <em>Gulf seorang hopeless romantic.</em> Itu sudah pasti.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Di mana alamat rumahmu, Gulf?” Tanya Mew saat ia menyadari matahari akan segera menampakkan dirinya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lurus saja, phi. Nanti sekitar 100 meter belok kanan.” Sesaat kemudian, mereka sampai.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Terima kasih, phi karena telah mengajakku late night drive. Itu adalah salah satu pengalaman terbaikku. Dan karena tidak menculikku.” Gulf dan Mew tertawa. Lalu Mew memberi handphonenya pada Gulf, yang dibalas dengan ekspresi bingung.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nomor telepon kamu, agar kita dapat bertemu lagi di jam 3 pagi.” Mew tertawa. Gulf menerimanya dan memasukkan nomor teleponnya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“I guess we’ll meet again, won’t we?”</em> Tanya Gulf.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Yes, we will.</em> Kembalilah, sebelum orang tuamu mengetahui bahwa anaknya telah kabur di subuh hari.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Baiklah, phi. Terima kasih sekali lagi.” Gulf kemudian berlari ke arah rumahnya dan sempat menengok ke arah Mew, <em>“we’ll meet again, phi!”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dan hari itu, Gulf merasa ada banyak kupu-kupu berterbangan dalam perutnya.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. When I Fall In Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>chapter 2 ini agak pendek yaa.. hehe, enjoyy!!</p><p> </p><p>-mangoesln.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hari-hari berjalan seperti biasa. Gulf dengan kesibukannya sebagai pelajar, dan Mew dengan semua tugas-tugas kuliahnya. Di minggu pertama, mereka masih sering bertukar sapa, lebih dari sering bahkan. Terkadang Mew yang menelepon duluan, hanya untuk berbincang tentang keseharian Gulf di sekolah. Teerkadang, Gulf menghubungi Mew lebih dulu lewat <em>chat. </em>Mereka membahas tentang apa saja. Namun seringnya, membahas tentang jadian-kejadian konyol yang terjadi di sekolah Gulf. Tidak jarang Mew tertawa hanya karena nada intonasi Gulf yang menurutnya lucu.</p><p> </p><p>Di minggu kedua, tepat si jam 2 pagi, Mew mengajak Gulf kembali untuk pergi mencari udara segar. Sesaat setelah Mew mengirimi pesan, Gulf langsung membalas.</p><p> </p><p>“Gulf?" Panggil Mew.</p><p> </p><p>“Ya?”</p><p> </p><p>“Masih bangun?” Tanya Mew.</p><p> </p><p>“Kalau aku tidak bangun, mana mungkin aku menjawab pesanmu, phi.” Tanpa</p><p>perlu melihatnya pun, Mew tahu bahwa Gulf sedang memumat bola matanya.</p><p> </p><p>“Hahaha. Lagi apa?” Tanya Mew basa-basi.</p><p> </p><p>“Lagi merenung dan melihat bintang-bintang, sembari menunggu kapan phi mengajakku untuk mencari udara segar dan menaiki mobilnya yang sangat keren itu.” Jawab Gulf sarkas.</p><p> </p><p>“Hahaha. Baru saja aku berniat untuk mengajakmu keluar.” Mew tertawa kecil, merasa gemas dengan sarkasme Gulf.</p><p> </p><p>“Benarkah?” Tanya Gulf dengan semangat.</p><p> </p><p>“Serius. Aku kesana sekarang ya?” Mew memastikan.</p><p> </p><p>“Iya, phi. Kutunggu!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Setelah 20 menit berlalu, telepon Gulf berbunyi. Gulf tahu betul bahwa itu menandakan Mew sudah sampai. Dan benar saja, saat ia mengangkat teleponnya,</p><p> </p><p>“Aku sudah sampai di depan pagarmu Gulf.” Mew mengabari.</p><p> </p><p>“Baiklah, phi. Tunggu sebentar. Aku sedang berusaha keluar lewat jendela.” Bisik Gulf.</p><p> </p><p>Di perjalanan yang kedua ini, mereka lebih banyak terdiam. Keheningan menyelimuti mobil tersebut. Bukan keheningan yang canggung, namun keheningan yang membuat dua insan tersebut tenang dan nyaman. Serta Mew dan Gulf yang sedang tenggelam menikmati udara subuh dan bintang-bintang yang terlihat lebih bercahaya.</p><p> </p><p>Sebelum akhirnya, Mew memecah keheningan. “Gulf?” Panggil Mew.</p><p> </p><p>“Ya?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mau ke <em>Mcdonald</em>?” Entah darimana ide itu datang, namun saat Mew melihat ada gerai <em>McDonald </em>yang bertuliskan <em>Open for 24 hours. </em>Ia langsung mengajak Gulf.</p><p> </p><p>Gulf merasa bahwa ini terasa seperti apa yang ia bayangkan dan tonton di film-film romansa. <em>Late night drive and hangout at McDonald. </em>Gulf benar-benar bersemangat saat Mew mengajaknya.</p><p> </p><p>Sesampainya di gerai tersebut, Gulf langsung berlari menuju <em>counter </em>dan memesan <em>mcflurry </em>rasa cokelat milo yang kemudian dilanjutkan oleh Mew yang baru saja turun dari mobil dan langsung menysul Gulf dan memesan <em>mcflurry </em>rasa oreo. Setelah mereka mendapat pesanannya, Gulf kemudian berjalan terlebih dahulu untuk mencari tempat duduk. Gulf memilih meja yang berada di pojok dan dekat jendela. <em>Persis seperti di film romansa yang ia tonton.</em></p><p> </p><p>Mereka mulai memakan <em>mcflurry </em>nya. Kemudian membahas <em>mcflurry </em>mana yang lebih nikmat, dan tentu saja berakhir dengan perdebatan antar dua pria yang telah beranjak dewasa. Banyak hal yang mereka bicarakan selama mereka menduduki kursi tersebut. Tak terasa waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 3:54 pagi. Mew yang menyadarinya kemudian mengajak Gulf pulang sebelum matahari mulai menunjukkan dirinya.</p><p> </p><p>“Gulf, mari pulang.” Ajak Mew. Yang dibalasan dengan helaan napas kekecewaan.</p><p> </p><p>Gulf tidak ingin pulang. Ia masih ingin berlama disini. Ia menyukai suasana ini, ia menyukai <em>mcflurry </em>di jam 3 pagi. Dan terlebih,</p><p> </p><p>Ia tidak ingin pisah dari Mew. Jika boleh, saat ini Gulf ingin memberhentikan waktu. Ia masih ingin mengobrol dengan Mew. Ia masih ingin melihat Mew berceloteh tentang <em>mcflurry oreo </em>lah yang paling lezat, yang tentunya tidak akan Gulf terima. Gulf masih ingin melihat tawa Mew, yang merupakan candu baginya. Saat ini juga, Gulf menginginkan adanya <em>doraemon </em>serta mesin waktunya atau alat-alat canggihnya yang dapat memberhentikan waktu saat ini juga.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Karena saat ini, tepat pada tanggal 27 Maret 2018, di hari Sabtu subuh, pukul 3:54, Gulf akhirnya menyadari dengan sangat betul bahwa ia telah jatuh pada Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“-ulf? Gulf?” Panggil Mew, membuyarkan lamunan Gulf.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-ya?” Gulf tersentak.</p><p> </p><p>“Ayo, kita pulang.”</p><p> </p><p>Di sepanjang perjalanan, Gulf lebih banyak diam. Lebih diam dari awal mereka pergi. Gulf hannya memandangi langit dengan lantunan lagu <em>When I Fall In Love </em>oleh Nat King Cole. Gulf merenung kan tentang hatinya yang sedang jatuh pada pria di sampingya, yang tidak mempercayai cinta. Melihat langit yang mulai berubah warnanya, melihat kearah bulan yang selalu mengikuti kemanapun hatinya sedang pergi.</p><p> </p><p><em>Merenung tentang nasib hatinya yang tidak akan pernah terbalaskan</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Graduation Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>chapter 3 is heree~~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mew dan Gulf dengan cepat menjadi seorang sahabat. Mew, yang usianya jauh lebih tua dan jauh lebih dewasa daripada Gulf sering menjadi sandaran Gulf dikala Gulf bimbang tentang masalah hidupnya. Sedangkan Gulf, menjadi penghibur dikala Mew sedang sedih. Hubungan mereka menjadi sangat erat, sampai-sampai keluarga dan teman-teman Gulf mengira bahwa Mew merupakan kekasih Gulf.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh, sungguh betapa senangnya Gulf jika itu terjadi.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> Hari terus berganti. Satu bulan telah terlewati, dua bulan, tiga bulan, hingga satu tahun. Satu tahun bukanlah waktu yang cepat. Dalam kurun satu tahun tersebut, banyak hal telah terjadi. Mulai dari pertengkaran kecil maupun besar, tawa dan air mata telah menghiasi wajah Gulf setahun terakhir ini. Dan, hari ini merupakan hari yang spesial bagi Mew maupun Gulf. Hari ini, pada tanggal 30 Maret 2019, Mew akhirnya menyelesaikan studinya. Hari ini, Gulf akan menyaksikan Mew melempar topi wisudanya ke arah langit.</p><p> </p><p>“Phi,” Panggil Gulf sesaat Mew selesai berbincang pada temannya.</p><p> </p><p>“Gulf! Akhirnya kau datang.” Tawa Mew.</p><p> </p><p>“Aku pasti datang, phi. Mana mungkin aku melewati acara kelulusan sahabatku sendiri.” Gulf menyerahkan sebuket bunga dan boneka panda ke Mew, Mew melihat kearah boneka tersebut dan menatapnya dengan bingung.</p><p> </p><p>“Boneka panda ini melambangkan dirimu saat kau sedang mengerjakan skripsi, phi.” Tawa Gulf, yang dibalas dengan gelengan heran Mew.</p><p> </p><p>“Kau tahu, Gulf? Aku tidak pernah mempunyai boneka seumur hidupku.”</p><p> </p><p>“Baguslah jika begitu! Ini berarti, aku orang pertama yang memberimu boneka, phi.” Gulf merasa senang saat ia mengetahui fakta tersebut, “bagaimana rasanya, phi?”</p><p> </p><p>“Rasa apanya?”</p><p> </p><p>“Rasanya memiliki boneka pertama kali dalam hidupmu. Hahaha.” Tawa Gulf. Mew memegang dan meraba boneka tersebut, seperti sedang mengeksaminasinya, “rasanya...aneh.” Kemudian Mew tersenyum. “Mari berfoto, Gulf.”</p><p> </p><p>Hari itu benar-benar melelahkan bagi Mew. Maka, sesaat setelah sesi foto berakhir, ia langsung mengajak Gulf makan di restoran terdekat dikarenakan kafetaria fakultas Mew sudah dipenuhi oleh orang-orang asing. Mew mengajak Gulf ke restoran sushi favoritnya, yang berada tepat di seberang perguruan tinggi Mew. Selama setahun ini Gulf mengamati Mew, yang sepertinya tergila-gila dengan sushi. Jujur saja, sushi bukanlah makanan favorit Gulf. Jauh dari kata ‘favorit’ bahkan. Namun, melihat Mew yang sangat menykai makanan khas Jepang tersebut, Gulf perlahan-lahan belajar untuk menyukai makanan tersebut. </p><p> </p><p>Mew memesan banyak hidangan. Salah satunya adalah sashimi. Dari semua sushi, Gulf paling benci sashimi. Ia mempertanyakan bagaimana orang-orang seperti Mew dapat menyukai sashimi. Yang Gulf dapat rasakan dari sashimi hanyalah rasa kenyal dan  dingin. <em>“tapi Mew menyukainya.” </em>Pikir Gulf sembari menyantap sashimi yang dibencinya itu. Hanya dalam dua gigitan saja, ikan mentah itu sudah turun ke tenggorokam Gulf. Gulf memang tidak menyukai sashimi.  Namun melihat Mew sangat menikmatinya, Gulf rasa sashimi tidaklah seburuk yang ia pikirkan.</p><p> </p><p>Dengan cepat, semua hidangan yang terletak di meja tersebut lenyap dimakan kedua insan tersebut. <em>Entah lapar atau memang lezat. </em>Selesai Mew membayar tagihan restoran, ia langsung mengantar Gulf pulang. Waktu tepat pukul 17:45 saat Mew dan Gulf keluar dari restoran jepang tersebut. Matahari mulai tenggelam ke arah barat.</p><p> </p><p>“Phi, aku punya sesuatu untukmu.” Kata Gulf sesaat setelah ia duduk di kursi penumpang.</p><p> </p><p>“Sudah cukup, Gulf. Kau terlalu banyak memberiku kejutan,” Mew tertawa .</p><p> </p><p>“Sebenarnya kau sendiri datang ke acara kelulusanku tanpa hadiahpun aku sudah sangat berterimakasih.” Kata Mew terheran-heran berapa banyak kejutan lagi yang Gulf siapkan untuk dirinya.</p><p> </p><p>“Tapi, aku sudah menyiapkan ini dari beberapa hari yang lalu.” Gulf cemberut.</p><p> </p><p>“Baiklah, apa itu?” Mew menyalakan mobilnya dan mulai berbalik arah pulang.</p><p> </p><p>Gulf menekan tombol untuk membka atap mobil mewah tersebut, selama beberapa saat mereka terdiam menikmati hembusan angin sore sebelum akhirnya Gulf memainkan lagu <em>Fly Me To The Moon </em>oleh Frank Sinatra.</p><p> </p><p><em>“This song, seriously?” </em>Gulf hanya mengangguk dan mulai bernyanyi, selama setahun Mew berteman dengan Gulf, ia sadar betul bahwa Gulf jarang sekali bernyanyi di depannya. Namun, kali ini Gulf bernyanyi, untuknya.</p><p> </p><p><em>“cliche.”</em> Suara Gulf memang bukanlah yang terbaik, namun nyanyiannya cukup untuk membuat Mew merasa tenang dan membuat suasana terasa lebih nyaman di tengah <em>sunset </em>ini.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Fill my heart with song</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Let me sing for ever more</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You are all i long for, all i worship and adore</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In other words</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Please be true</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In other words</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In other words,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I love you.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Gulf mengakhiri lagu itu dengan menatap ke arah sang pujaan hati tanpa disadari oleh Mew. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Di saat matahari mulai tenggelam, rasanya aku juga semakin tenggelam padamu, Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Malam itu, Gulf memutuskan untuk menginap di kondominium milik Mew, mereka sedang asik menonton pertandingan sepak bola saat Mew bertanya pada Gulf,</p><p> </p><p>“Jadi, jurusan apa yang ingin kau ambil?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mengapa tiba-tiba , phi?” Guof berhenti memperhatikan pemain sepak bola yang  hampir mencetak goal.</p><p> </p><p>“Tidak tahu, lagipula masih lama juga.” Katanya, mengedikkan bahu.</p><p> </p><p>“Bukan masih lama, Gulf. Sebentar lagi kau akan menginjak tahun terakhirmu di SMA.”</p><p> </p><p>“Menurutmu, aku harus mengambil jurusan apa, phi?’ Gulf sudah tidak tertarik lagi pada pertandingan tersebut. Topik pembicaraan ini lebih seru menurutnya.</p><p> </p><p> “Mengapa kau bertanya padaku?”</p><p> </p><p>"Entahlah, aku ‘kan  selalu mendengar perkataanmu. Siapa tahu aku juga akan mendengar saranmu tentang hal ini.” Gulf terkekeh.</p><p> </p><p>“Coba lihatlah apa yang kamu sukai, lalu pelajari dan lanjutkan di bidang tersebut.” Gulf benci jika Mew memberinya jawaban yang abu-abu seperti ini.</p><p> </p><p>“Mana aku tahu, phi. Kau tahu sendiri aku hanya menyukai <em>late night drive </em>dan tidur.”</p><p> </p><p><em>‘Oh Tuhan betapa lucunya Gulf saat ia sedang mengambek,’ </em>pikir Mew</p><p> </p><p>“Makadari itu, kau harus mulai mencari tahu, Gulf.” Mew beranjak dari sofa,”Sudah mulai larut, ayo tidur.” Mew mematikan TV dan pergi ke kamar tidur diikuti oleh Gulf.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. List (1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rasanya, saat ini perasaan Gulf yang selama ini ia pendam ingin meledak. Ia seperti ingin memberitahu pada satu dunia bahwa ia mencintai sahabatnya sendiri, Mew Suppasit. Tak tahan dengan rasa yang berkoar-koar ingin keluar, ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan mengubah Mew Suppasit. Ia akan membuat lelaki paruh baya tersebut mempercayai dan merasakan indahnya cinta. Makadari itu, di tahun terakhirnya menjadi siswa, ia membuat serangkaian <em>list </em>yang akan ia lakukan setahun terakhir demi membuat mew mempercayai adanya cinta.</p><p> </p><p> </p><ol>
<li>Adopt a pet</li>
<li>Make sure he knows he is loved</li>
<li>Membacakan serangkaian puisi tentang cinta</li>
<li>Family time with him and my fam</li>
<li>Menonton film romansa</li>
<li>Makes him believe in love.</li>
</ol><p> </p><p> </p><p>Enam. Gulf telah berpikir keras, namun ia hanya mendapat enam  <em>list  </em>untuk tahun ini, tahun terakhir Gulf berada di Bangkok sebelum akhirnya ia melanjutkan studinya ke Negeri Singa, Singapura. Ia telah memutuskan untuk mengambil jurusan bisnis di salah satu perguruan tinggi terkenal. Alasannya mengambil jurusan tersebut bukan hanya karena ia ingin melanjutkan bisnis ayahnya, namun karena Mew pernah berkata padanya, <em>”sepertinya akan seru jika di masa depan kita menjadi partner bisnis. Kau tahu, aku yang mengurusi tentang pajak serta surat-surat, dan kau yang mengurusi bisnis dan keuangan.” </em>Semenjak itu, Gulf membulatkan tekadnya untuk melanjutkan studinya di jurusan bisnis.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Pertama, <em>make sure he knows he is loved.</em></strong>
</p><p>Gulf tentu tidak secara terang-terangan memberitahu Mew bahwa ia mencintainya, namun melalui aksi Gulf mulai memberitahu bahwa ia mencintai Mew. Hal-hal sepele, sebenarnya. Seperti mengingatkan makan, memberi semangat pada Mew dikala ia sedang kesulitan dengan program pascasarjananya, mengantarkan makanan saat Mew sedang terlalu sibuk dengan materinya, menonton <em>anime </em>bersama Mew, walaupun sejujurnya ia benci genre tersebut, ataupun membantu merawat Mew saat ia sedang demam tinggi. Demi Tuhan, Gulf benci melihat Mew menjadi lemah dan tak berdaya seperti ini, ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri agar tidak akan pernah membiarkan Mew kelelahan hingga membuatnya sakit. Gulf berjanji untuk merawat dan menjaga Mew lebih lagi.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kedua, <em>adopt a pet</em>.</strong>
</p><p>Gulf yakin betul, salah satu cara agar meyakinkan Mew bahwa cinta itu eksis adalah dengan menunjukkan eksistensi cinta yang ada di sekitarnya. menurut Gulf, eksistensi cinta yang paling dasar dan tentu dimiliki oleh semua orang adalah rasa cinta terhadap hewan. <em>Semua orang pasti mencintai hewan, kecuali ia seorang psikopat. Dan, semoga saja Mew bukan seorang psikopat.</em></p><p> </p><p>Mereka akhirnya mengunjungi salah satu tempat pengadopsian hewan setelah berminggu-minggu Gulf melobi Mew.</p><p> </p><p><em>“agar phi tidak kesepian saat aku tidak ada.” </em>Kata itu selalu terlontar dari mulut Gulf saat Mew menanyakan alasan Gulf memaksanya memelihara seekor hewan.</p><p> </p><p>Setelah berkeliling sekiranya satu jam, Mew menaruh perhatiannya pada seekor anjing yang ia kira memiliki ras <em>pomerania</em><em>n</em><em>. </em>Anjing itu memang bukanlah yang terbaik dibandingkan dengan yang lainnya, tapi karena ia bukanlah yang terbaik, Mew ingin merawatnya.</p><p> </p><p>“Kira-kira apa nama yang cocok untuk anjing ini?” Tanya Mew saat ia hendak mengurus surat-surat berkaitan dengan kepemilikan dan pengadopsian anjing tersebut.</p><p> </p><p>“Bagaimana dengan,” Gulf berhenti sejenak, berpikir. “...Chopper?” Mew sempat tersentak mendengar nama yang tidak asing di telinganya. “Bukankah Chopper merupakan karakter favoritmu? Lagipula namanya lucu, sama seperti anjing ini.” Kata Gulf, mengelus anjing di depannya tersebut.</p><p> </p><p>Setelah membeli peralatan dan perlengkapan yang dibutuhkan oleh Chopper, mereka bergegas pulang. Dan terbukti, hari-hari Mew tidak sesepi biasanya. Setidaknya ada Chopper yang menemani dirinya di apartemen luas nan kosong itu. Dan, jangan lupakan Gulf yang seringkali berkunjung walaupun hanya untuk bermain dengan <em>nintendo switch </em>milik Mew.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Ketiga, <em>read him love poems.</em></strong>
</p><p>Gulf sangat menyukai puisi romansa, dan ia merasa bahwa salah satu caranya untuk menunjukkan kepada Mew eksistensi cinta adalah dengan membacakannya puisi-puisi tersebut, mungkin saja setelah Mew mendengarkannya membaca puisi-puisi tersebut, hatinya perlahan-lahan akan terbuka. Namun, Gulf tahu Mew tidak akan mau mendengar puisi-puisi picisan tersebut. Makadari itu, ia membuat sebuah perjanjian dengan Mew yang mengatakan bahwa, jika Gulf mendapatkan peringkat pertama di ujian tengah semester, ia akan membiarkan Gulf membaca satu puisi tiap malam untuknya. Perjanjian tersebut sangat amat sulit bagi Gulf untuk dijalani. Pasalnya, Gulf bukanlah anak terpintar di kelasnya, ia harus belajar mati-matian untuk mendapat nilai tertinggi. Agar dapat menunjukkan pada Mew apa arti cinta, Gulf rela membiarkan otaknya terbakar dan hangus.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. List (2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Keempat, </strong>
  <strong>
    <em>spend </em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <em>time with my family.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Gulf sadar betul, selama tiga tahun ia berteman dengan Mew, Mew sangat jarang menyebutkan tentang keluarganya. Gulf hanya mengetahui bahwa ayahnya adalah seorang pebisnis dan ibunya seorang akuntan, itupun Mew baru memberitahunya saat Gulf sudah merajuk selama dua hari. Gulf berencana untuk mengajak Mew berkumpul dengan keluarga besarnya, menyadari bahwa mungkin saja Mew sudah lama tidak merasakan kehangatan sebuah keluarga. Acara tersebut berjalan lancar. Ayah dan ibunya, bahkan hampir seluruh anggota keluarga besar Gulf menjahili dirinya dan Mew yang berakhir dengan memerahnya telinga Gulf  seperti kepiting rebus. Mew terlihat menikmati acara tersebut, dan juga keluarga Gulf terlihat sangat menerima kedatangan Mew. Kemudian Gulf membawa Mew kepada kakek dan neneknya yang telah menikah selama lebih dari 60 tahun, membuktikan secara tidak langsung pada Mew bahwa cinta itu ada dan hidup, seperti kakek dan neneknya yang masih saling mencintai satu sama lain setelah 60 tahun mereka menikah.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kelima, <em>watch roma</em></strong>
  <strong>
    <em>n</em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <em>ce movies.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Selama setahun ini, Mew dan Gulf akan bergantian memilih film untuk ditonton selama <em>weekend. </em>Di saat Mew menyukai film tentang sejarah, seperti <em>Dunkirk, 1917, The Imitation Game, </em>dan sebagainya, Gulf lebih menyukai film romansa. Walaupun memiliki selera yang berbeda, namun entah bagaimana mereka tetap menikmati film-film yang dipilih oleh satu sama lain. Meskipun Mew sringkali melayangkan komentar tanda protesnya. Seperti di film <em>The Notebook </em>contohnya, ia akan mengeluarkan komentar seperti, <em>“mengapa ia masih berharap dan berjuang pada wanita itu, padahal ia tahu bahwa wanita itu telah jatuh hati pada orang lain?” </em>atau saat mereka menonton film <em>Somewhere Only We Know, </em>ia akan bertanya <em>“apa ia begitu bodoh hingga membiarkan wanita yang ia cintai pergi meninggalkannya tanpa kembali? Ia pastilah sangat amat bodoh hingga mau menunggu di tempat yang sama sampai akhir hayatnya.” </em>Komentar-komentar tersebut selalu keluar dari mulut Mew dikala mereka sedang menonton film romansa. Mulai dari <em>Blue Valentine, Friendzone, The Notebook, Somewhere Only We Know, A Little Thing Called Love, Forest Gump, </em>dan lain-lain<em>. </em>Dari semua komentar dan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Mew, Gulf selalu menjawab dengan dua kata,</p><p> </p><p>“<em>itulah cinta.”</em></p><p> </p><p>Karena cinta, orang-orang bertindak di luar nalar mereka, karena cinta mereka rela berkorban, karena cinta mereka rela terlihat bodoh, semuanya mereka lakukan atas dasar <em>cinta.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Keenam, <em>make him believe in love.</em></strong>
</p><p>Diantara semua daftar yang ia tulis, inilah yang terakhir dan tersulit. <em>Membuat Mew mempercayai cinta.</em> Ini merupakan hal terakhir dan terberat yang akan Gulf lakukan demi memperjuangkan cintanya, entah bagaimana hasilnya, daftar ini harus dicoret oleh Gulf demi menyelesaikan misinya.</p><p>Maka pada hari Jumat, dua hari sebelum keberangkatan Gulf menuju Singapura, Gulf menghubungi Mew.</p><p> </p><p>“Phi?” Panggil Gulf.</p><p> </p><p>“Kenapa Gulf?” Tanya Mew, sesaat setelah menerima panggilan Gulf.</p><p> </p><p>“Mau ketemu?” Mew dapat merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dari Gulf kali ini.</p><p> </p><p>“Sekarang?” Tanya Mew.</p><p> </p><p>“Tidak, nanti saja. Sudah lama kita tidak melakukan late night drive.” Gulf terkekeh garing di akhir kalimat untuk menutupi kecanggungan yang ada.</p><p> </p><p>“Baiklah, nanti aku jemput sekitar jam 3 ya.”</p><p> </p><p>“Baiklah, phi.” Gulf menutup teleponnya.</p><p> </p><p>Gulf benar-benar merasa gugup kali ini. Lebih gugup daripada saat ia menunggu hasil ujian universitas, ataupun nilai ujian tengah semesternya. Kali ini, hatinya benar-benar sudah jatuh ke perutnya. Sekarang, waktu menunjukkan tepat pukul 21:57, yang berarti sekitar lima jam sebelum Mew menjemputnya.</p><p> </p><p>Hari ini, Gulf sudah bertekad untuk menjalani <em>list </em>terakhirnya. Gulf akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Mew. Gulf mulai berjalan kian kemari guna meredakan rasa gugup yang telah menyelimutinya, karena selain mentalnya yang terkuras, kini fisiknya juga sudah bereaksi. Ia mulai merasakan sakit perut, keringat dingin, jantungnya sejak tadi berdetak sangat cepat seakan ia sedang lomba lari maraton. Gulf tahu, keputusannya mengandung banyak sekali resiko. Dan resiko terbesarmya adalah  <em>persahanatan mereka akan hancur.</em> Resiko yang paling Gulf takuti. Tapi semua ketakutan itu hilang sejenak saat Gulf memikirkan rasa yang telah ia pendam selama tiga tahun terakhir ini.</p><p> </p><p><em>”persetan dengan semua resiko. Toh aku akan pergi jauh juga. It’s now or never.” </em>Gulf meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.</p><p> </p><p>“Gulf, phi sudah di depan.” Kata Mew lewat <em>chat.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Love Confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>angst mode: on!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rasanya Gulf ingin mengembalikan waktu saja. Ia benar-benar menyesal telah mengajak Mew bertemu. Saat ini Gulf benar-benar takut, anggaplah ia pecundang, tapi ia tidak siap menerima jawaban dari Mew, ia tidak siap jika nanti ia harus kehilangan sahabat serta orasng yang ia cintai.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Baiklah phi, aku keluar.” Ia membalas pesan Mew dengan tangan yang sudah berkeringat dingin dan gemetaran.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sesaat setelah Gulf sudah duduk di kursi penumpang, Mew dapat merasakan ketegangan yang ada di atmosfer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gulf, ada apa? Kau terlihat sangat tegang.” Mew terkekeh di akhir kalimat guna meredakan rasa canggung yang ada. Bohong sekali jika Gulf bilang ia tidak tegang. Buktinya, saat ini tangan dan pelipisnya sudah berkeringat dingin.  Jangan tanyakan lagi kondisi jantungnya saat ini.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“P-phi, kau ingat taman yang dulu kita pernah kunjungi?” tanya Gulf, gugup.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ya. Kau mau kesana sekarang?” Mew memastikan, dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Gulf.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taman tersebut lengang, tidak ada satu orangpun di sana kecuali Mew dan Gulf. Mereka memilih untuk duduk di pinggir danau. Saat mew sedang menikmati aliran danau dan bintang-bintang di langit, di sisi lain, Gulf sedang sibuk membenahi hati dan pikirannya. Mew tahu bahwa Gulf sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Karena itu, ia tidak ingin mengganggu Gulf, ia  membiarkan Gulf  menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Waktu tepat menunjukkan pukul 3:57 pagi saat Gulf menghela napas dan memberanikan diri untuk bicara pada Mew tentang perasaan yang selalu ia jaga dan pendam selama ini.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“P-phi,” Gulf angkat bicara.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Akhirnya kau bicara juga, Gulf.” Mew tersenyum, mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit ke arah Gulf.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aku ingin bicara,” Gulf terdiam sejenak sebelum ia menambahkan “tapi kau jangan marah!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Apa yang kau lakukan sekarang, Gulf?” Mew masih berjuang untuk mencairkan suasana. Gulf terdiam, merangkai kata-kata.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aku tidak siap,” hela Gulf. Kemudian ia berdiri dan berjalan ke arah barat, ia benar-benar takut, saat ia sedang terlarut dalam rasa takutnya itu, ia merasakan tepukan di bahunya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bicaralah. Aku tidak akan marah.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gulf sekali lagi menghela napasnya, <em>it’s now or never.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap mata Mew lamat-lamat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Phi, ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu? Aku rasa saat itu kau adalah orang berdarah campuran,” Gulf tersenyum kecil. “Karena demi Tuhan, saat itu kau sangat amat menawan. Dan juga saat ini.” Gulf menunduk, menyembunyikan semburat merah yang sekarang terpampang jelas di wajahnya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kau ingat saat kita pergi ke <em>McDonald </em>di subuh hari?” Mew mengangguk. Masih tidak mengerti arah percakapan ini.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Saat itu, aku merasa sangat bahagia dan bersyukur karena kau telah mengajakku makan es krim di subuh hari. Karena pada tanggal 27 Maret 2018, aku pertama kali dalam beberapa tahun merasakan lagi yang namanya jatuh cinta.” Gulf menunduk dan tersenyum, membayangkan saat pertama kali ia menyadari rasa ini.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “ Jatuh cinta pada Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat, orang asing yang dulu datang entah darimana menawarkan tumpangan pada subuh hari pada siswa tingkat akhir. Saat itu, aku pikir rasa ini tidak akan bertahan lama. Apalagi mengetahui bahwa kau tidak mempercayai adanya cinta. Aku rasa, aku tidak mempunyai harapan sekecil apapun. Saat itu, bagiku menjadi seorang sahabt saja sudah lebih dari cukup.” Senyumannya pudar, mengetahui fakta yang tersuguh di depan matanya. Sebelum akhirnya ia memantapkan hatinya dan menatap mata Mew lamat-lamat,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tapi hari terus berjalan, waktu yang kita habiskan semakin banyak, dan hati ini sepertinya jatuh semakin dalam padamu, phi. Kau selalu membuatku terkesima dengan segala perbuatan dan perkataanmu daridulu hingga sekarang. Namun, aku percaya bahwa suatu hari aku dapat mengubahmu dan membuatmu merasakan indahnya dan betapa menakjubkannya cinta itu. Dan ini adalah hasil dari perjuanganku selama setahun terakhir. Akhir dari perasaanku yang selama ini terkunci jauh-jauh dalam hatiku.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ia berhenti sejenak dan melihat ke arah jam tangan <em>Tag Heuer </em>yang ia ingat merupakan hadiah ulang tahunnya dari Mew. “Karena saat ini, di hari Jumat pada tanggal 7 Juli 2020, pukul 4:35 pagi, aku menyatakan rasa yang tidak dapat dibendung lagi padamu, phi.” Gulf menarik napas dan mengucapkan kalimat terakhir,</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“I love you, Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mew membeku. Ia benar benar tidak menyangka akan mendapat pengakuan cinta dari sahabatnya sendiri, Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“G-Gulf,” Mew kehabisan kata-kata, pikirannya penuh oleh segala penolakan dan pemberontakkan atas pengakuan Gulf tersebut. Ia tidak ingin mempercayai ini, ini tidak logis bagi Mew. Di sisi lain, Gulf sedang menahan napasnya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kau tahu betul bahwa aku tidak mempercayai adanya cinta.” Mew merasa bersalah harus mengatakan ini pada Gulf, namun ini harus dikatakan dan harus diperjelas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Air mata jatuh ke wajah gulf tanpa ia sadari. Jawaban yang Gulf sangat hindari,  jawaban yang mengartikan bahwa ia akan kehilangan persahabatan dan orang yang ia cintai sekaligus.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Air mata itu berderai-derai keluar walaupun Gulf sudah menahannya mati-matian agar tidak keluar. Rasanya hati Gulf  telah tertusuk beribu-ribu kali oleh mata pisau, rasanya saat ini dunia sedang runtuh, dan hidup Gulf telah berakhir saat ini juga. Sebelum akhirnya ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantongnya,</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Selembar post it berisi list yang ia lakukan selama setahun ini.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gulf berusaha menahan tangisnya dan menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya ia berbicara. “I-ini adalah <em>list </em>yang telah kubuat dan lakukan selama setahun terakhir. Mulai dari merawatmu, mengadopsi Chopper, membaca puisi, menonton film romansa, semuanya telah aku lakukan untukmu, phi. Tapi kenapa?” Gulf sudah sangat putus asa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“G-Gulf,” Mew tidak percaya bahwa Gulf benar-benar berniat untuk mengubahnya. Ia sangat menghargai usaha Gulf, namun apadaya jika memang luka yang Mew miliki sudah terlalu dalam melukai hatinya dan sangat tidak memungkinkan untuk disembuhkan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mungkin <em>list </em>ini tidak cukup.” Gulf mengusap air mata yang terus-terusan berjatuhan, “tidak apa, phi. Aku dapat membuat daftar yang lebih panjang. Aku dapat menunjukkan lebih keras lagi untuk membuktikan rasaku. Tidak apa,” Gulf tersenyum, berharap Mew memberinya setidaknya setitik harapan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aku akan belajar lebih keras lagi, aku tidak akan malas-malasan seperti dulu. Aku tidak akan merajuk lagi, aku akan belajar untuk lebih dewasa. Mungkin kau tidak menerimaku karena aku belum dewasa, bukan? Aku akan berubah, phi. Apap-“ Gulf tidak menyerah, ia terus-terusan berusaha membujuk Mew, sebelum omongan Gulf terpotong oleh Mew yang mendesah kasar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tidak, Gulf. Semua yang kamu lakukan, ataupun yang akan kamu lakukan tidak akan mengubah apapun dari diriku. Semua usahamu itu sia-sia, Gulf.” Mew mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi, Gulf mendengar ucapan Mew, merasa inferior dan takut. Semua ketakutan yang selama ini ada di pikirannya tiba-tiba keluar begitu saja, membuat Gulf tak berdaya dan jatuh ke tanah.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A-Aku akan tetap berada di Bangkok jika itu maumu, phi. Aku bisa bicara pada ayahku jika aku tidak bisa pergi ke Singapur-“ Mew yang tidak tahan mendengar semua perkataan keputusasaan Gulf ikut menunduk dan menyadarkan Gulf, “Sadarlah, Gulf! Kau tidak bisa mengubahku, lukaku sudah terlalu dalam.” Gulf untuk sementara akhirnya berhasil tenang dan tidak mengutarakan kalimat-kalimat tidak logis, melihat Gulf terdiam, Mew beranjak pergi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “Kenapa?” tanya Gulf dengan suara yang bahkan hampir tidak bisa didengar oleh Mew.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kenapa?” Mew mengulangi pertanyaan Gulf, mengingat masa lalu yang sangat amat ingin ia lupakan, masa lalu yang menyakitkan,  “Dulu, aku pernah merasakan cinta yang kau rasakan saat ini, Gulf. Cinta yang menyenangkan dan menghangatkan hati sang empunya. Sebelum kedua orangtuaku menghancurkan kepercayaan tersebut.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>please dont hate me lolll~~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Dark Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING! Mentions of cheating, broken home, literally orang tua yang jahat :((</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Malam itu hujan, di rumah besar dan megah tersebut hanya terdapat Mew dan dua orang pelayannya. Ayahnya sedang dinas dan ibunya sedang bekerja hingga larut malam.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Jangan menunggu ibu malam ini, Mew. Kau tidurlah lebih dulu. Ibu akan pulang larut.” Kata ibunya sesaat sebelum ia berangkat kerja.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Namun, malam ini terasa sangat menyeramkan. Petir dan gemuruh membuat Mew merasa takut dan terjaga. Terutama, para pelayannya sudah terlelap dan Mew tidak kuat hati untuk membangunkan mereka demi menemaninya untuk tidur. Maka ketika suara mobil terdengar sayup-sayup, Mew tahu itu menandakan ibunya telah pulang.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mew kecil yang ketakutan dengan semangat berlari ke arah pintu untuk menyambut ibunya dan memintanya untuk menemani Mew tidur bersama. Namun sebelum Mew sampai di depan pintu, ia tidak sengaja melihat ibunya sedang bercumbu dengan pria yang Mew tahu dengan sangat jelas bahwa itu bukan ayahnya. Pria tersebut terlihat gagah dan lebih muda sedikit daripada ayahnya. \</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I-ibu?” Mew takut-takut memanggil ibunya.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ibunya tersentak, dan langsung menghampiri Mew. Sembari memeluk anaknya ia berkata, “Mew, apa yang kamu lihat itu merupakan misi rahasia ibu. Jadi,kau tidak boleh memberitahu misi ibu kepada siapapun, oke?” Ibunya tersenyum dengan sangat manis, terlalu manis sehingga Mew tak cukup kuat untuk bertanya mengapa dan hanya mengangguk kecil.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mew yang baru berusia genap delapan tahun, masih terlalu polos untuk mengerti dan mencerna apa yang dimaksud dengan “misi rahasia” yang ibunya katakan pada malam itu. Maka, di hari-hari berikutnya, ia tak ambil pusing dan hanya menjalani kehidupannya seperti biasa. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Walaupun, terkadang pada malam hari, ia masih melihat ibunya menjalani “misi rahasia” tersebut.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hingga pada suatu hari, di saat ia sedang mengunjungi ayahnya yang sedang bekerja di kantor, ia menyaksikan hal yang sangat membingungkan baginya. Saat ia sedang tertidur dengan lelap di sofa kantor ayahnya, ia terbangun oleh suara-suara aneh, seperti teriakan kesakitan. Namun, saat ia mengintip dari sela-sela matanya, ia melihat ayahnya dan seorang wanita yang kalau tidak salah ingat adalah sekretaris ayahnya, sedang berpelukan dan sedikit meloncat-loncat. Mew jelas tidak tahu apa yang ayahnya lakukan, maka ia memutuskan untuk bangun, sembari mengusap-usap matanya. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“A-Ayah? Apa yang kau lakukan? Mengapa tante itu terlihat kesakitan? Apa kau melukainya?” Mew yang polos hanya merengutkan dahinya, kebingungan.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ayahnya sontak tersentak dan langsung membenahi dirinya. Ia berjongkok di samping Mew dan mengusap pipinya. “Mew, ayah sedang bekerja, dan tidak. Ayah tidak menyakiti wanita itu. Namun, pekerjaan ini adalah pekerjaan penting dan kamu tidak boleh memberitahunya kepada siapa-siapa, ya?” Mew jelas semakin bingung. Pekerjaan apa yang melibatkan orang berpelukan dan berteriak kesakitan seperti itu. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Tapi, mengapa tante itu terlihat kesakitan, yah?” tanyanya dengan polos.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“ini adalah urusan orang dewasa. Sebaiknya kamu tidak ikut campur.” Raut wajah ayahnya berubah, membuat Mew ketakutan.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “sebaiknya kamu pulang, Mew. Ini sudah mulai larut.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Selama bertahun-tahun Mew menjaga rahasia ayah dan ibunya, tanpa tahu kebenarannya. Bertahun-tahun pula ayah dan ibunya selalu berpura-pura menjadi pasangan harmonis depan dirinya. Hingga suatu saat, Mew yang mulai beranjak dewasa perlahan-lahan mengetahui arti dari “misi rahasia” dan “pekerjaan penting” yang sebenarnya. Dan sejak saat itu, hidup Mew hancur. Hidup yang selama ini berwarna dan berisikan pelangi sekarang hancur melebur, tidak ada lagi warna dalam hidup Mew. Yang tersisa hanyalah dusta-dusta orangtuanya yang telah menghancurkan hidupnya.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dengan itu, Mew pergi meninggalkan Gulf  sendiri, menangis terisak-isak, menyebutkan satu kata terus menerus, “tolong...” berharap seseorang membangunkannya dari mimpi buruk ini. Hari itu, Gulf menjemput matahari terbit dengan tangis dan hatinya yang terpecah belah.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>gitu doang kok angst nya!!! please leave a review if you dont mind hehe! i would really appreciate every kudos and comments~~ </p><p>for more mewgulf AU, you can check my twitter @mangoesln</p><p>ketjup manjah dari aku muachh</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>itu ajaa dari chapter  ini hehee, hope you guys enjoy it!! please leave comments or review about your opinion in this chapter, i would really appreciate it so much!! thankyou!! </p>
<p>for more mewgulf AU, bisa difollow twitter aku @mangoesln hehe /shameless promotion</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>